Russian Bride
by RaMMYz
Summary: After WW2 Gilbert became East Germany. So what happened between Russia and the Formal Prussian Kingdom after the Wall fell? Sequal to A Lovely Contradiction.


Beep…beep…beep…

The room was silent other then a constant, steady beeping. A tall blonde sat at a bedside, faced buried in his hands, and thoughts drowning in prayer. Every beep flooded Ludwig's heart in hopes that with each little mechanical noise, the next would be the "one". The one were his brother's scarlet eyes would flicker open; he would hug Ludwig and talk about everything that happened over the last 40 years. Maybe he'll just cry they'd cry together and not even say a word.

Its been four days since the wall began to tumble. Ludwig had discovered Gilbert limping towards the large structure, only to pass out without a word to his brother. He hasn't woken up since. He lay in a hospital bed, nurses and doctors arriving on scheduled times to check Gilbert's wounds. When Ludwig carried him into the hospital, his brother was bleeding from several wounds, and had over a dozen other bruises and scars. Gil had scars from battles of the past, but since the end of the Second World War, they had tripled over a short time. Ludwig tried not to dwell on his brother's treatment as East Germany.

There was a knock on the frame of the open door to Gil's room. Ludwig looked up only to be taken aback by the visitor. Ivan's appearance was no longer that of a smirking self confident nation. He looked sickly, shambled and some what nervous. He traded his traditional uniform for a suit, his trademark scarf hang loosely on his shoulders.

Ludwig stood immediately; he was enraged that the Russian would even think of showing his face here.

"What are you doing here? This is the last place you should be!" His fists tightened.

Ivan ignored him, moving to the opposite side of the bed; Ludwig watched the other carefully. Ivan sighed and gazed at Gilbert, the unconscious body slowly breathed into the device strapped to his mouth. One, two, three minutes went by, and Ivan finally moved. Ludwig took out his gun, aiming it at Ivan's head.

"Don't-"

"Calm yourself, Ludwig." Ivan leaned into Gilbert, strumming his fingers in the albino's hair and kissing his forehead. "You think I want to hurt him anymore then I already have?" His voice was gentle, loving even.

Ludwig breathed calmly, replacing the gun into his holster. Ivan sat in the chair on his side of the bed, it made Ludwig very uncomfortable.

"I'll get to the point quickly; as I'm sure you don't want me around. Gilbert is breathing, in a coma, yet alive, correct?"

Ludwig nodded having no clue where the Russian was going with this.

"What do you think that means?" Ivan leant forward, his chin resting on his hands.

"I thought you were going to make your point quick!" He was trying not to scream.

Ivan sighed and sat back in his chair. Looking at Gilbert he stood, slowing walking to the window next to Ludwig.

"St. Mary's Order, Duchy of Prussia, Brandenburg-Prussia, Kingdom of Prussia, Free State of Prussia, and East Germany. He has gone through so many names, hasn't he?"

"He's been through a lot." Ludwig took Gilbert's hand. "He raised me, and now I'm going to return the favor."

"However, he is no longer Prussia or East Germany." Ivan turned and walked to Ludwig. He placed his right hand on his shoulder leaning down, lips to the blonde's ear. "He won't survive a reunification if he continues as East" Ivan stood again and took Gil's hand. "You felt it though, haven't you? I think he did too. He knew he couldn't represent the East if The Wall fell."

Ludwig stood, pissed at the Russian's games. "Say what you came here to say or get out!"

Ivan smiled sweetly to Ludwig. "Unless Gilbert accepts that he now represents Kaliningrad, he will die."

The German fell into his chair. "Th…That's not true! The Italian twins survived their unification!"

"It wasn't under such, harsh circumstances. Two wars in a row put much unneeded stress on him." He continued to hold Gilbert's hand, only staring at the damaged man lying in the bed.

"That was mostly your fault!"

"Mine? I was not the one who forced him into the war. That was, you right?" He looked behind him at Ludwig. "Never minding who did what to him, it's what is happening now and now he represents Kaliningrad. If you haven't been keeping up, that's now my property." He quickly turned to Ludwig. "This means your older brother still belongs to me!"

The glimmer of self confidence returned. Ivan's smirk grew as he studied Ludwig's panic.

And panic he did. Somehow he already knew. He knew the Russian would come for Gilbert now that his representation dissolved and his new one took hold. He knew even if the wall fell, Gilbert would never live in his house or even have a house of his own again. All he could do was stare at Ivan. There were no meetings or papers to be filled out; there were no battles to be had. Simple fact: Gilbert Beilshmidt was now Kaliningrad, Russia's enclave.

"May I have some time with him?" Ludwig asked in a pleading tone.

Ivan smiled; he ruffled the German's hair which was already messy from constant rucking that he did himself over the past few days. Leaving Ludwig's bedside once again to the other, he stared at Gilbert.

"I'll give you a year. Just until the reunification takes full affect, One year, then he has to accept that he is Kaliningrad." Ivan kissed Gilbert's forehead again and turned to exit the room. When he reached the door frame he stopped and turned to Ludwig.

"I won't be as hard on him this time."

"What's the difference?"

"He's actually part of me now. He represents Russian property." He turned back to leave. "You know he'll have to marry me now that we're one."

Before Ludwig could stand and argue, Ivan had disappeared.


End file.
